Præfatio ad Lectorem et Definitiones
Præfatio ad Lectorem Cum Veteres Mechanicam (uti Author est Pappus) in verum Naturalium investigatione maximi fecerint, & recentiores, missis formis substantialibus & qualitatibus occultis, Phænomena Naturæ ad leges Mathematicas revocare aggressi sint: Visum est in hoc Tractatu Mathesin excolere quatenus ea ad Philosophiam spectat. Mechanicam vero duplicem Veteres constituerunt: Rationalem quæ per Demonstrationes accurate procedit, & Practicam. Ad practicam spectant Artes omnes Manuales, a quibus utiq; Mechanica nomen mutuata est. Cum autem Artifices parum accurate operari soleant, fit utMechanica omnis a Geometria ita distinguatur, ut quicquid accuratum sit ad Geometriam referatur, quicquid minus accuratum ad Mechanicam. Attamen errores non sunt Artis sed Artificum. Qui minus accurate operatur, imperfectior est Mechanicus, & si quis accuratissime operari posset, hic foret Mechanicus omnium perfectissimus. Nam & Linearum rectarum & Circulorum descriptiones in quibus Geometria fundatur, ad Mechanicam pertinent. Has lineas describere Geometria non docet sed postulat. Postulat enim ut Tyro easdem accurate describere prius didicerit quam limen attingat Geometriæ; dein, quomodo per has operationes Problemata solvantur, docet. Rectas & circulos describere Problemata sunt sed non Geometrica. Ex Mechanica postulatur horum solutio, in Geometria docetur solutorum usus. Ac gloriatur Geometria quod tam paucis principiis aliunde petitis tam multa præstet. Fundatur igiturGeometria in praxi Mechanica, & nihil aliud est quam Mechanicæ universalis pars illa quæ artem mensurandi accurate proponit ac demonstrat. Cum autem artes Manuales in corporibus movendis præcipue versentur, fit ut Geometria ad magnitudinem, Mechanica ad motum vulgo reseratur. Quo sensu Mechanica rationalis erit Scientia Motuum qui ex viribus quibuscunq; resultant, & virium quæ ad motus quoscunq; requiruntur, accurate proposita ac demonstrata. Pars hæc Mechanicæ a Veteribus in Potentiis quinque ad artes manuales spectantibus exculta fuit, qui Gravitatem (cum potentia manualis non sit) vix aliter quam in ponderibus per potentias illas movendis considerarunt. Nos autem non Artibus sed Philosophiæ consulentes, deq; potentiis non manualibus sed naturalibus scribentes, ea maxime tractamus quæ ad Gravitatem, levitatem, vim Elasticam, resistentiam Fluidorum & ejusmodi vires seu attractivas seu impulsivas spectant: Et ea propter hæc nostra tanquam Philosophiæ principia Mathematica proponimus. Omnis enim Philosophiæ difficultas in eo versari videtur, ut a Phænomenis motuum investigemus vires Naturæ, deinde ab his viribus demonstremus phænomena reliqua. Et hac spectant Propositiones generales quas Libro primo & secundo pertractavimus. In Libro autem tertio exemplum hujus rei proposuimus per explicationem Systematis mundani. Ibi enim, ex phænomenis cælestibus, per Propositiones in Libris prioribus Mathematice demonstratas, derivantur vires gravitatis quibus corpora ad Solem & Planetas singulos tendunt. Deinde ex his viribus per Propositiones etiam Mathematicas deducuntur motus Planetarum, Cometarum, Lunæ & Maris. Utinam cætera Naturæ phænomena ex principiis Mechanicis eodem argumentandi genere derivare liceret. Nam multa me movent ut nonnihil suspicer ea omnia ex viribus quibusdam pendere posse, quibus corporum particulæ per causas nondum cognitas vel in se mutuo impelluntur & secundum figuras regulares cohærent, vel ab invicem fugantur & recedunt: quibus viribus ignotis, Philosophi hactenus Naturam frustra tentarunt. Spero autem quod vel huic Philosophandi modo, vel veriori alicui, Principia hic posita lucem aliquam præbebunt. Definitiones Def. I. Quantitas Materiæ est mensura ejusdem orta ex illius Densitate & Magnitudine conjunctim. Aer duplo densior in duplo spatio quadruplus est. Idem intellige de Nive et Pulveribus per compressionem vel liquefactionem condensatis. Et par est ratio corporum omnium, quæ per causas quascunq; diversimode condensantur. Medii interea, si quod fuerit, interstitia partium libere pervadentis, hic nullam rationem habeo. Hanc autem quantitatem sub nomine corporis vel Massæ in sequentibus passim intelligo. Innotescit ea per corporis cujusq; pondus. Nam ponderi proportionalem esse reperi per experimenta pendulorum accuratissime instituta, uti posthac docebitur. Def. II. Quantitas motus est mensura ejusdem orta ex Velocitate et quantitate Materiæ conjunctim. Motus totius est summa motuum in partibus singulis, adeoq; in corpore duplo majore æquali cum Velocitate duplus est, et dupla cum Velocitate quadruplus. Def. III. Materiæ vis insita est potentia resistendi, qua corpus unumquodq;, quantum in se est, perseverat in statu suo vel quiescendi vel movendi uniformiter in directum. Hæc semper proportionalis est suo corpori, neq; differt quicquam ab inertia Massæ, nisi in modo concipiendi. Per inertiam materiæ fit ut corpus omne de statu suo vel quiescendi vel movendi difficulter deturbetur. Unde etiam vis insita nomine significantissimo vis inertiæ dici possit. Exercet vero corpus hanc vim solummodo in mutatione status sui per vim aliam in se impressam facta, estq; exercitium ejus sub diverso respectu et Resistentia et Impetus: Resistentia quatenus corpus ad conservandum statum suum reluctatur vi impressæ; Impetus quatenus corpus idem, vi resistentis obstaculi difficulter cedendo, conatur statum ejus mutare. Vulgus Resistentiam quiescentibus et Impetum moventibus tribuit; sed motus et quies, uti vulgo concipiuntur, respectu solo distinguuntur ab invicem, neq; semper vere quiescunt quæ vulgo tanquam quiescentia spectantur. Def. IV. Vis impressa est actio in corpus exercita, ad mutandum ejus statum vel quiescendi vel movendi uniformiter in directum. Hujus generis est gravitas, qua corpus tendit ad centrum Terræ: Vis magnetica, qua ferrum petit centrum Magnetis, et vis illa, quæcunq; sit, qua Planetæ perpetuo retrahuntur a motibus rectilineis, et in lineis curvis revolvi coguntur. Est autem vis centripetæ quantitas trium generum, absoluta, acceleratrix et motrix. Def. V. Vis centripeta est qua corpus versus punctum aliquod tanquam ad centrum trahitur, impellitur, vel utcunq; tendit. Hujus generis est gravitas, qua corpus tendit ad centrum Terræ: Vis magnetica, qua ferrum petit centrum Magnetis, et vis illa, quæcunq; sit, qua Planetæ perpetuo retrahuntur a motibus rectilineis, et in lineis curvis revolvi coguntur. Est autem vis centripetæ quantitas trium generum, absoluta, acceleratrix et motrix. Def. VI. Vis centripetæ quantitas absoluta est mensura ejusdem major vel minor pro efficacia causæ eam propagantis a centro per regiones in circuitu. Uti virtus Magnetica major in uno magnete, minor in alio. Def. VII. Vis centripetæ quantitas acceleratrix est ipsius mensura Velocitati proportionalis, quam dato tempore generat. Uti Virtus Magnetis ejusdem major in minori Distantia, minor in majori: vel vis gravitans major in Vallibus, minor in cacuminibus præaltorum montium (ut experimento pendulorum constat) atq; adhuc minor (ut posthac patebit) in majoribus distantiis a Terra; in æqualibus autem distantiis eadem undiq; propterea quod corpora omnia cadentia (gravia an levia, magna an parva) sublata Aeris resistentia, æqualiter accelerat. Def. VIII. Vis centripetæ quantitas motrix est ipsius mensura proportionalis motui, quem dato tempore generat. Uti pondus majus in majori corpore, minus in minore; inq; corpore eodem majus prope terram, minus in cælis. Hæc vis est corporis totius centripetentia seu propensio in centrum & (ut ita dicam) pondus, & innotescit semper per vim ipsi contrariam & æqualem, qua descensus corporis impediri potest. Hasce virium quantitates brevitatis gratia nominare licet vires absolutas, acceleratrices & motrices, & distinctionis gratia referre ad corpora, ad corporum loca, & ad centrum virium: Nimirum vim motricem ad corpus, tanquam conatum & propensionem totius in centrum, ex propensionibus omnium partium compositum; & vim acceleratricem ad locum corporis, tanquam efficaciam quandam, de centro per loca singula in circuitu diffusam, ad movenda corpora quæ in ipsis sunt; vim autem absolutam ad centrum, tanquam causa aliqua præditum, sine qua vires motrices non propagantur per regiones in circuitu; sive causa illa sit corpus aliquod centrale (quale est Magnes in centro vis Magneticæ vel Terra in centro vis gravitantis) sive alia aliqua quæ non apparet. Mathematicus saltem est hic conceptus. Nam virium causas & sedes physicas jam non expendo. Est igitur vis acceleratrix ad vim motricem ut celeritas ad motum. Oritur enim quantitas motus ex celeritate ducta in quantitatem Materiæ, & vis motrix ex vi acceleratrice ducta in quantitatem ejusdem materiæ. Nam summa actionum vis acceleratricis in singulas corporis particulas est vis motrix totius. Unde juxta Superficiem Terræ, ubi gravitas acceleratrix seu vis gravitans in corporibus universis eadem est, gravitas motrix seu pondus est ut corpus: at si in regiones ascendatur ubi gravitas acceleratrix fit minor, pondus pariter minuetur, eritq; semper ut corpus in gravitatem acceleratricem ductum. Sic in regionibus ubi gravitas acceleratrix duplo minor est, pondus corporis duplo vel triplo minoris erit quadruplo vel sextuplo minus. Porro attractiones et impulsus eodem sensu acceleratrices & motrices nomino. Voces autem attractionis, impulsus vel propensionis cujuscunq; in centrum, indifferenter et pro se mutuo promiscue usurpo, has vires non physice sed Mathematice tantum considerando. Unde caveat lector ne per hujusmodi voces cogitet me speciem vel modum actionis causamve aut rationem physicam alicubi definire, vel centris (quæ sunt puncta Mathematica) vires vere et physice tribuere, si forte aut centra trahere, aut vires centrorum esse dixero. ''Scholium'' Hactenus voces minus notas, quo in sensu in sequentibus accipiendæ sunt, explicare visum est. Nam tempus, spatium, locum et motum ut omnibus notissima non definio. Dicam tamen quod vulgus quantitates hasce non aliter quam ex relatione ad sensibilia concipit. Et inde oriuntur præjudicia quædam, quibus tollendis convenit easdem in absolutas & relativas, veras & apparentes, Mathematicas et vulgares distingui. I. Tempus absolutum verum & Mathematicum, in se & natura sua absq; relatione ad externum quodvis, æquabiliter fluit, alioq; nomine dicitur Duratio; relativum apparens & vulgare est sensibilis & externa quævis Durationis per motum mensura, (seu accurata seu inæquabilis) qua vulgus vice veri temporis utitur; ut Hora, Dies, Mensis, Annus. II. Spatium absolutum natura sua absq; relatione ad externum quodvis semper manet similare & immobile; relativum est spatii hujus mensura seu dimensio quælibet mobilis, quæ a sensibus nostris per situm suum ad corpora definitur, & a vulgo pro spatio immobili usurpatur: uti dimensio spatii subterranei, aerei vel cælestis definita per situm suum ad Terram. Idem sunt spatium absolutum & relativum, specie & magnitudine, sed non permanent idem semper numero. Nam si Terra, verbi gratia, movetur, spatium Aeris nostri quod relative & respectu Terræ semper manet idem, nunc erit una pars spatii absoluti in quam Aer transit, nunc alia pars ejus, & sic absolute mutabitur perpetuo. III. Locus est pars spatii quam corpus occupat, estq; pro ratione spatii vel absolutus vel relativus. Partem dico spatii, non situm corporis vel superficiem ambientem. Nam solidorum æqualium æquales semper sunt loci; Superficies autem ob dissimilitudinem figurarum ut plurimum inæquales sunt; situs vero proprie loquendo quantitatem non habent, neq; tam sunt loca quam affectiones locorum. Motus totius idem est cum summa motuum partium, hoc est, translatio totius de ipsius loco eadem cum summa translationum partium de locis suis, adeoq; locus totius idem cum summa locorum partium, & propterea internus & in corpore toto. IV. Motus absolutus est translatio corporis de loco absoluto in locum absolutum, relativus de relativo in relativum. Sic in Navi quæ velis passis fertur, relativus corporis locus est navis regio illa in qua corpus versatur, seu cavitatis totius pars illa quam corpus implet, quæq; adeo movetur una cum Navi; & Quies relativa est permansio corporis in eadem illa navis regione vel parte cavitatis. At Quies vera est permansio corporis in eadem parte spatii illius immoti in qua Navis ipsa una cum cavitate sua & contentis universis movetur. Unde si Terra vere quiescit, corpus quod relative quiescit in Navi, movebitur vere et absolute ea cum Velocitate qua Navis movetur in Terra. Sin Terra etiam movetur, orietur verus et absolutus corporis motus partim ex Terræ motu vero in spatio immoto, partim ex Navis motu relativo in Terra; et si corpus etiam movetur relative in Navi, orietur verus ejus motus partim ex vero motu Terræ in spatio immoto, partim ex relativis motibus tum Navis in Terra, tum corporis in Navi, et ex his motibus relativis orietur corporis motus relativus in Terra. Ut si Terræ pars illa ubi Navis versatur moveatur vere in Orientem, cum Velocitate partium 10010, et velis ventoq; feratur Navis in Occidentem cum Velocitate partium decem, Nauta autem ambulet in Navi Orientem versus cum Velocitatis parte una, movebitur Nauta vere et absolute in spatio immoto cum Velocitatis partibus 10001 in Orientem, et relative in Terra Occidentem versus cum Velocitatis partibus novem. Tempus absolutum a relativo distinguitur in Astronomia per Æquationem Temporis vulgi. Inæquales enim sunt dies Naturales, qui vulgo tanquam æquales pro Mensura Temporis habentur. Hanc inæqualitatem corrigunt Astronomi ut ex veriore Tempore mensurent motus cælestes. Possibile est ut nullus sit motus æquabilis quo Tempus accurate mensuretur. Accelerari & retardari possunt motus omnes, sed fluxus Temporis absoluti mutari nequit. Eadem est duratio seu perseverantia existentiæ rerum, sive motus sint celeres, sive tardi, sive nulli; proinde hæc a mensuris suis sensibilibus merito distinguitur, & ex ijsdem colligitur per Æquationem Astronomicam. Hujus autem æquationis in determinandis Phænomenis necessitas, tum per experimentum Horologii oscillatorii, tum etiam per Eclipses Satellitum Jovis evincitur. Ut partium Temporis ordo est immutabilis, sic etiam ordo partium Spatii. Moveantur hæ de locis suis, & movebuntur (ut ita dicam) de seipsis. Nam Tempora & Spatia sunt sui ipsorum & rerum omnium quasi loca. In Tempore quoad ordinem successionis; in Spatio quoad ordinem situs locantur universa. De illorum Essentia est ut sint loca, & loca primaria moveri absurdum est. Hæc sunt igitur absoluta loca, & solæ translationes de his locis sunt absoluti motus. Verum quoniam hæ spatii partes videri nequeunt, & ab invicem per sensus nostros distingui, earum vice adhibemus mensuras sensibiles. Ex positionibus enim & distantiis rerum a corpore aliquo, quod spectamus ut immobile, definimus loca universa; deinde etiam & omnes motus æstimamus cum respectu ad prædicta loca, quatenus corpora ab iisdem transferri concipimus. Sic vice locorum & motuum absolutorum relativis utimur, nec incommode in rebus humanis: in Philosophicis autem abstrahendum est a sensibus. Fieri etenim potest ut nullum revera quiescat corpus, ad quod loca motusq; referantur. Distinguuntur autem Quies & Motus absoluti & relativi ab invicem per eorum proprietates, causas & effectus. Quietis proprietas est, quod corpora vere quiescentia quiescunt inter se. Ideoq; cum possibile sit ut corpus aliquod in regionibus fixarum, aut longe ultra, quiescat absolute; sciri autem non possit ex situ corporum ad invicem in regionibus nostris, utrum horum aliquod ad longinquum illud datam positionem servet, quies vera ex horum situ inter se definiri nequit. Motus proprietas est, quod partes quæ datas servant positiones ad tota, participant motus eorundem totorum. Nam gyrantium partes omnes conantur recedere de axe motus, et progredientium impetus oritur ex conjuncto impetu partium singularum. Igitur motis corporibus ambientibus, moventur quæ in ambientibus relative quiescunt. Et propterea motus verus et absolutus definiri nequit per translationem e vicinia corporum, quæ tanquam quiescentia spectantur. Debent corpora externa non solum tanquam quiescentia spectari, sed etiam vere quiescere. Alioquin inclusa omnia, præter translationem e vicinia ambientium, participabunt etiam ambientium motus veros, et sublata illa translatione non vere quiescent, sed tanquam quiescentia solummodo spectabuntur; sunt enim ambientia ad inclusa ut totius pars exterior ad partem interiorem, vel ut cortex ad nucleum. Moto autem cortice, nucleus etiam, absq; translatione de vicinia corticis, ceu pars totius, movetur. Præcedenti proprietati affinis est, quod moto loco movetur una locatum, adeoq; corpus, quod de loco moto movetur, participat etiam loci sui motum. Igitur motus omnes, qui de locis motis fiunt, sunt partes solummodo motuum integrorum et absolutorum, et motus omnis integer componitur ex motu corporis de loco suo primo, et motu loci hujus de loco suo, et sic deinceps, usq; dum perveniatur ad locum immotum, ut in exemplo Nautæ supra memorato. Unde motus integri et absoluti non nisi per loca immota definiri possunt, et propterea hos ad loca immota, relativos ad mobilia supra retuli: Loca autem immota non sunt, nisi quæ omnia ab infinito in infinitum datas servant positiones ad invicem, atq; adeo semper manent immota, spatiumq; constituunt quod immobile appello. Causæ, quibus motus veri et relativi distinguuntur ab invicem, sunt vires in corpora impressæ ad motum generandum. Motus verus nec generatur nec mutatur nisi per vires in ipsum corpus motum impressas: at motus relativus generari et mutari potest absq; viribus impressis in hoc corpus. Sufficit enim ut imprimantur in alia solum corpora ad quæ fit relatio, ut ijs cedentibus mutetur relatio illa in qua hujus quies vel motus relativus consistit. Rursus motus verus a viribus in corpus motum impressis semper mutatur, at motus relativus ab his viribus non mutatur necessario. Nam si eædem vires in alia etiam corpora, ad quæ fit relatio, sic imprimantur ut situs relativus conservetur, conservabitur relatio in qua motus relativus consistit. Mutari igitur potest motus omnis relativus ubi verus conservatur, et conservari ubi verus mutatur; et propterea motus verus in ejusmodi relationibus minime consistit. Effectus quibus motus absoluti et relativi distinguuntur ab invicem, sunt vires recedendi ab axe motus circularis. Nam in motu circulari nude relativo hæ vires nullæ sunt, in vero autem et absoluto majores vel minores pro quantitate motus. Si pendeat situla a filo prælongo, agaturq; perpetuo in orbem donec filum a contorsione admodum rigescat, dein impleatur aqua, et una cum aqua quiescat; tum vi aliqua subitanea agatur motu contrario in orbem, et filo se relaxante, diutius perseveret in hoc motu: superficies aquæ sub initio plana erit, quemadmodum ante motum vasis, at postquam, vi in aquam paulatim impressa, effecit vas, ut hæc quoq; sensibiliter revolvi incipiat, recedet ipsa paulatim e medio, ascendetq; ad latera vasis, figuram concavam induens, (ut ipse expertus sum) et incitatiore semper motu ascendet magis & magis, donec revolutiones in æqualibus cum vase temporibus peragendo, quiescat in eodem relative. Indicat hic ascensus conatum recedendi ab axe motus, & per talem conatum & innotescit & mensuratur motus aquæ circularis verus & absolutus, motuiq; relativo hic omnino contrarius. Initio ubi maximus erat aquæ motus relativus in vase, motus ille nullum excitabat conatum recedendi ab axe: Aqua non petebat circumferentiam ascendendo ad latera vasis, sed plana manebat, & propterea motus illius circularis verus nondum inceperat. Postea vero ut aquæ motus relativus decrevit, ascensus ejus ad latera vasis indicabat conatum recedendi ab axe, atq; hic conatus monstrabat motum illius circularem verum perpetuo crescentem, ac tandem maximum factum ubi aqua quiescebat in vase relative. Igitur conatus iste non pendet a translatione aquæ respectu corporum ambientium, & propterea motus circularis verus per tales translationes definiri nequit. Unicus est corporis cujusq; revolventis motus vere circularis, conatui unico tanquam proprio & adæquato effectui respondens; motus autem relativi pro varijs relationibus ad externa innumeri sunt, & relationum instar, effectibus veris omnino destituuntur, nisi quatenus de vero illo & unico motu participant. Unde & in Systemate eorum qui Cælos nostros infra Cælos fixarum in orbem revolvi volunt, & Planetas secum deferre; Planetæ & singulæ Cælorum partes, qui relative quidem in Cælis suis proximis quiescunt, moventur vere. Mutant enim positiones suas ad invicem (secus quam fit in vere quiescentibus) unaq; cum cælis delati participant eorum motus, & ut partes revolventium totorum, ab eorum axibus recedere conantur. Igitur quantitates relativæ non sunt eæ ipsæ quantitates quarum nomina præ se ferunt, sed earum mensuræ illæ sensibiles (veræ an errantes) quibus vulgus loco mensuratarum utitur. At si ex usu definiendæ sunt verborum significationes; per nomina illa Temporis, Spatij, Loci & Motus proprie intelligendæ erunt hæ mensuræ; & sermo erit insolens & pure Mathematicus si quantitates mensuratæ hic subintelligantur. Proinde vim inferunt Sacris literis qui voces hasce de quantitatibus mensuratis ibi interpretantur. Neq; minus contaminant Mathesin & Philosophiam qui quantitates veras cum ipsarum relationibus & vulgaribus mensuris confundunt. Motus quidem veros corporum singulorum cognoscere, & ab apparentibus actu discriminare, difficillimum est; propterea quod partes spatij illius immobilis in quo corpora vere moventur, non incurrunt in sensus. Causa tamen non est prorsus desperata. Nam suppetunt argumenta partim ex motibus apparentibus, qui sunt motuum verorum differentiæ, partim ex viribus quæ sunt motuum verorum causæ & effectus. Ut si globi duo ad datam ab invicem distantiam filo intercedente connexi, revolverentur circa commune gravitatis centrum; innotesceret ex tensione fili conatus globorum recedendi ab axe motus, & inde quantitas motus circularis computari posset. Deinde si vires quælibet æquales in alternas globorum facies ad motum circularem augendum vel minuendum simul imprimerentur, innotesceret ex aucta vel diminuta fili tensione augmentum vel decrementum motus; & inde tandem inveniri possent facies globorum in quas vires imprimi deberent, ut motus maxime augeretur, id est facies posticæ, sive quæ in motu circulari sequuntur. Cognitis autem faciebus quæ sequuntur & faciebus oppositis quæ præcedunt, cognosceretur determinatio motus. In hunc modum inveniri posset & quantitas & determinatio motus hujus circularis in vacuo quovis immenso, ubi nihil extaret externum & sensibile, quocum globi conferri possent. Si jam constituerentur in spatio illo corpora aliqua longinqua datam inter se positionem servantia, qualia sunt stellæ fixæ in regionibus nostris: sciri quidem non posset ex relativa globorum translatione inter corpora, utrum his an illis tribuendus esset motus. At si attenderetur ad filum & inveniretur tensionem ejus illam ipsam esse quam motus globorum requireret; concludere liceret motum esse globorum, & tum demum ex translatione globorum inter corpora, determinationem hujus motus colligere. Motus autem veros ex eorum causis, effectibus & apparentibus differentijs colligere, & contra, ex motibus seu veris seu apparentibus, eorum causas & effectus, docebitur fusius in sequentibus. Hunc enim in finem Tractatum sequentem composui.